YUGIOH NS chapter 6 Battle Buster Blader
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: John FUSION SUMMON


Yugioh NS

Turn 6. A Bond Is Born: Battle Buster Blader!

Silence filled the staduim. Hera examined the one card in his hand then quickly turned and looked at John. John had two cards in his hand plus the one he just drew. He then looked over to EN and ZE. En had no cards in his hand. ZE had one, the one he added with his Graydle Impact spell so it was obvious what it was. Hera looked back at his hand {Monster Reborn}he thought to himself. ''Three cards''John replied looking at his hand '' i think i got this''he replied adding the third card to his hand. ''I activate Mind Control''John replied. Strings appeared from the sky connecting on Buster Blader back and arms pushing him closser to John until again he was standing next to John.

''Your back ''John repied with a smile on his face. ''That John is something else isnt he''Jake said sitting back in his seat in a relaxed position. John turned and looked at SGT Pain, a smile on his face. ''Hey sarge''he said mockingly. ''Lets see how you like this one''he continued returning his attention to the duel. ''YOU LIttle...Naive''Sgt Pain stood up his face a bright beat red. ''I activate Instant Fusion'' ''Paying a thousand life points in order to do this''John raised his right hand in the air. [H,J, 1300-1000=300] A blue and orange appeared in front of John. ''That card''Hera replied looking at the light.

''Fusion!''Candice shouted. ''I fusion summon my Elder Entity Noden'' A wall of water appeared above John. An old man appeared out from the water riding a dark horse. His hair and pale a snow white collor, in his hand was a golden trident. ''His effect allows me to specail summon one monster from my grave but its effect is negated''John explained. ''My target Destruction Swordsman Pet Dragon''with the finish of Johns sentence the small dragon from earlier appeared next to the old man.

{This one is for you Tray} John thought holding the last card in his hand. ''Next level fusion''John said looking over to see Sgt Pain now compeltly stood up every vain in his muscular body peeking out. ''I activate the spell card Destruction Swordsman Fusion! Another vortex appeared in front of John consuming both Buster Blader and the small dragon into a spiral of blue and orange. ''FUSION SUMMON!''John shouted the vortex exploded into a blinding white light and inside an enormous figure stood.

This figure was a tall warrior, taller than Buster Blader. His armor a mixture of white and yellow. He had a blue helmet and a long white sword. Five red jewles went up the sword all the way to the handle and helm of the sword. He extended his arm at EN and ZE ready to battle. ''I would like to introuduce Buster Blader The Dragon Destroyer''John said the light compeltly vanishing. ''Buster Blader attack ZE directly go Dragon Killing Blade! Buster Blader lifted his sword and pointed it at ZE and EN, a white light appearing from the tip of the blade making form of a long creature.

Hera watched as Buster Blader shot the white light at EN. The white light then took form of a dragons mouth going straight at them. ''Not so easy''EN replied. ''Go trap card Metal Reflect SLIME!''EN shouted. Brown and blue slime took form below EN'S feet clashng into eachother creating a large brown circle that grew and grew. The white light compelty vansished as a giant white slime in the form of a wrecking ball now stood above EN. ''Three Thousand defence...''John said calling of his attack. ''You came close''ZE said brushing his hair away from his eyes.

''They were so close''Kizu said frustrated. ''Have hope, have hope ''Candice said her hands on top of eachother in a prayng motion. ''There doomed..''the small voice of Gloria answered out. EN drew a card ''Nice try but it wont be so easy''he said looking at the drawn card. ''Now this is ironic ''he said his eyes caught on the card. ''I activate the spell card Snatch Steal'' ''NO!''John shouted. Buster Blader slowwly walked towards the side of EN, his head down as if he was under control or something having no control of his own feet. ''Direct attack finish them''EN said quietly.

Another white dragon appeared on the tip of Buster Bladers sword. He quickly shot it at both John and Hera. ''I activate the effect of Avenger Hero Blocker from my graveyard''Hera said lifting his left hand up. A yellow light appeared from the discard pile on Hera's duel disk. A single yellow ball hovered than landed next to Hera. ''If i am attacked , i can activate this card from my graveyard''Hera began to explain. ''I banish one Avenger Hero Monster i control and then i special summon this in defence mode then my defender gains defence power equal to the banished monsters attack''he finished explaining. ''I banish Freedom from my grave'''Hera finished.

''When did he send that?''EN asked. ''During my first turn''Hera said. ''Twent four hundred defence? thats fine because Buster Blader does piercing damage when he attacks'' EN stated. ''FINISH IT NOW!''EN screamed. ''Yeah, but during battle with Defender any damage is halved this turn so that means we only take two hundred points of damage leaving us with only one hundred life points...''Hera said weakly his monster now gone. ''Hera, the kid doesnt know when to die''John said to himself. ''Its almost over''Sgt pain said siting down his muscular arms folded awaiting the end.

EN and ZE looked at eachother. ''Dont worry brother next turn i will end it'' ZE said. ''Yeah''EN answered ending his turn. ''Thanks to your spell we gain a thousand life points''John pointed out. [ 100 t 1000= 1100] {All down to this}Hera said his hands shaking. ''Take your very last turn of this duel and also this academy''Pain continued. Hera suddenly stopped his head down. ''Are you quitting?''EN asked. He just stood there quiet not responding to a single word they were saying.

''Whats wrong with him...''Candice asked. ''He is so quiet.''Kizu continued. ''Hey man, its alright try your best''John said looking over at Hera. Still Hera didnt respond his head was just pointed down. ''Go on with your turn or be disqualified both of you''Sgt pain said standing up again. Minuits passed. Not a single word was spoke. Not a single movement was made. ''Thats fine too''Sgt Pain fixing his jacket. ''I AM OFFICIALY DISQUALFYING THE TEAM OF...''Sgt Pains words stopped in there tracks at the site of what he was seeing. A thumbs up from Hera.

He slowwly lifted his head, tears in his eyes. ''I never had a friend before...like ever..''he began. ''It was just me and mom all i could remember''he said wipping his eyes. ''I always wanted a brother or at least someone to share my thoughts with, my anger but no one would ever answer the call''he continued. ''I never had this feeling before , never felt anything like this before'' ''A connection with someone or somebody's''Hera said looking over to the bench where everyone was sitting. His tears finally coming to a stop instead a huge smile. ''These bonds i have today , i will never let anyone break, NO WAY!''he shouted sternly finally drawing a card from his deck and beggining his turn.

''I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Avenger Hero Iron!''Hera replied. The man in iron rose up from the ground his feet on fire. ''I attack Buster Blader with Iron''fire shout out from Iron pushing him towards Buster Blader. ''I activate the effect of Iron to destroy Metal Reflect Slime!'' three rocket shout out from Irons back clashing into the giant slime. Pushing EN and ZE back from the impact. ''I now activate this final card from my hand''Hera said looking over at John. Johns eyes had amazement in them. A gleam of excitement.

''When an Avenger Hero Monster i control destroys an oppenets monster by battle or by card effect i can send ths card to my grave from my hand''Hera said discarding the card to the graveyard. Black vines peered out from the ground going towards ZE and EN. ''What is that!''EN screamed seeing the vines touching his duel disk. ''My Avenger Hero Stealth Thief effect i can now select one spell card from your graveyard and activate it immediatly''Hera explained. ''My target your Owners Seal''with Hera's answer EN AND ZE face showed a ghost white shock.

''Owners Seal''John said quietly. ''Yes, this card will return all cards to there owners side which means'' ''Buster Blader...''he said quietly. ''Returns to John''Hera finished Johns sentence. ''YES!'' HERA!''Candice, Kizu and Jake shouted. Buster Blader jumped into the air and landed next to John face to face with his master. '' I call back Iron's attack and allow Johns Buster Blader to perform the killing blow''Hera said turning to John. ''Finish it,..my brother''Hera said . John couldnt belive his eyes what he just saw, what accured or what was going on. ''Thanks ..bro''he answered.

Candice, Kizu, and Jake stood up. ''Buster Blader finish this Dragon Killing Blade!'' For the third and final time A a whtie energy appeared from the tip of Buster Bladers sword. He raised the sword slowwly up in the air. ''Its over brother''EN said putting his head down in defeat. ''I cannot belive...'' ''What they actually won, you should really have more faith in the sliffer red dorm''Bastion said standing up a proud smile on his face. ''THE WINNERS JOHN AND HERA YUKI!''he shouted over the intercome.

John and Hera let out a sign of relief. The duel was over. ''We won''John said lifting his hand up in victory. ''Your awesome HERA!''he said grabbing Hera. Instead of normaly ignoring the attention Hera was actually enjoying it. ''We did it''Hera said. Sgt Pain jumped off the stage and landed on the staduim floor behind Hera and John. ''I am hearbye placing Mr. John is Sliffer red for intefering in ordeal that did not involve him''he stated. ''WHAT?!''John shouted. ''Your dad should be really proud of you after learning that''Sgt Pain said turning his back to John. ''Should be real proud of his upstar ra yellow going all the way down to a sliffer red in a single day''he continued.

Candice and Gloria stood up. ''Sgt Pain''Candice shouted. She clutched the small blue jacket around her shoulders and tore it off throwing it on the floor. ''Take me out of blue''she replied in a defiant tone. Without warning small Gloria did the same ''i go where my sister goes''she said in her quiet voice. Jake stood up grasping his ra yellow jacket throwing it to the floor ''and me out of ra yellow ''he stated. ''Same goes for me''Kizu said throwing his to the floor. Candice,Gloria,Kizu,Jake stood defiant look straight ahead at Sgt Pain not budging a single inch.

''Little maggots''he said clutching his fists. ''Want it the hard way, i enjoy the hard way''Sgt Pain said looking up at them with a dark smile. ''Mr. Kizu, Miss Gloria Vice, Miss Candice Vice, Mr. John Blade, Mr. Jake Ciber and finally Mr. Hera Yuki'' he announced turning and looking into the eyes of Hera. ''Meet the new Sliffer Red Dorm''he said. ''The small campus is yours to do what you will but you six will be living there but do understand one thing now''he stopped. He placed both hands behind his back and beggan his slow walk away. ''You all now have the target on your back''his voice vanishing into the hall.

Hera looked up seeing what he meant. Standing in the raptors every other student was looking at them but there was no smile, no congratualtons just a dark stare. Some laughing, some mocking but there eyes directly on the six of them. ''It really is war..''John said also looking up at them. Candice, Gloria, Jake and Kizu looked down at there friends. Gloria clutched her heart ''no matter the fights ahead from this day we will stand together''she said looking at Jake and Kizu who answered with a responce. ''Sliffer Rebellion''the three of them said together in synchrony.

End of chapter


End file.
